Baka, the Devil and the Beanstalk
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: The whacked out fairy tale after Hideyoshi/Cinderella returns! This time starring Akihisa! Read and Review!


_**God's even more indecent Beanstalk story (stars Akihisa as Jack)**_

Somewhere in the reformed South-East Asia, there lived two siblings, Akihisa and Akira. The brother, Akihisa, was a very innocent farm boy who did not have much common sense at all, while his older sister, Akira, was born a very smart person as compared to her brother.

The farm where they lived on was experiencing a drought, all their crops had died out. The only thing that was worth selling on the farm, was a cow; a cow too skinny to produce milk. Akira asked Akihisa to sell the cow on the market, and use the money to buy some food home to eat.

Akihisa and the cow, which are halfway there, apparently met the Devil (the same guy that did in Hideyoshi.) and then the Devil offered him some _mag-ic_ beans in exchange for the cow. Akihisa, being a bloody idiot that he usually is, took up the offer and came home with the _mag-ic _beans.

When Akira saw the magic beans, she was very pissed off, since she was also well known for being a very incestuous person, she wanted to punish Akihisa by _raping_ him. While Akira unleashes her _slutty _wrath on her brother, they never noticed the beans that were thrown outside the window by Akira are starting to sprout.

Later that night, when the naked siblings slept in bed with Akira covered in her brother's semen, the _mag-ic _bean sprouts were merged into a huge beanstalk, and the beanstalk grew huge and strong, eventually lifting their house all the way up into the clouds.

The next morning, after Akihisa and Akira bathed and changed, they get a nasty surprise when they saw their house was on a very huge cloud with their only way down is the beanstalk. The more alert Akira also saw a gigantic castle right next to their house, and suggested that Akihisa help her to find a safer way to climb down, but the thing is he was nowhere to be found.

Akihisa actually snuck into the castle and saw a giant surfing the net, watching an awesomely mixed version of "Ben 10", "Masked Rider" and "Avatar – the legend of Aang", called Avatar Z– the sequel of Gian 10, on Youtube. The giant suddenly smelt the scent of semen, and he turned around to see Akihisa.

"_Kan-ni-na-beh! You see what see hah? Wah lim-peh tah-boleh-tahan liao lah!" _the giant roared as he dashed after Akihisa, with Akihisa's small size and agility, he evaded the giant very easily and hid himself in a tiny room in a doll house.

"Eh? That's funny, I don't remember seeing you from around here, unless… you are here to rescue me right?" Akihisa heard the voice of a girl from behind, he looked back and saw a beautiful young girl with pink hair and decently large boobs, dressed in a white gothic loli dress.

Akihisa got horny, "Finally! Somebody sexy who is not my sister!" he thought, and without a single doubt, he answered that he was here to rescue her from the giant, after finding the key and unlocking the cage that the pink haired girl, Mizuki, was in, Akihisa held her up bridal style and dashed for the exit.

"_Wah lao eh! You take my girlfriend! Chao chee bye lah you die already!" _the giant roared, more furious than ever, chasing Akihisa and Mizuki all the way into the beanstalk, luckily for them, Akira, who was outside all this time, managed to find a elevator down the huge _mag-ic_ beanstalk. All three of them got in the beanstalk, and took the lift all the way down the beanstalk, emerging on ground level, the giant saw the beanstalk and decided to climb down, but he was too fat and heavy for the beanstalk, as a result, by the time the giant climbed halfway through, the beanstalk bent down by getting pulled by the giant's weight and bounced back to its original position, sending the giant flying into space, never to be seen again.

In the end, Akihisa, Akira and Mizuki lived happily ever after using the giant's gold in his piggybank, all three of them enjoying occasional orgies on weekends, the best part is, both Akira and Mizuki were pregnant with Akihisa's daughters, resulting in a daughter and a half-niece.

The Devil continued to sell the _mag-ic _beans around the world, and he is now earning billion of dollars every day because of the popularity among the _mag-ic _beanstalks.


End file.
